A password is a word or string of characters used for user authentication to prove identity or access approval to gain access to a resource, for example an access code is a type of password, which should be kept secret from those not allowed access. The use of passwords is known to be ancient. Sentries would challenge those wishing to enter an area or approaching it to supply a password or watchword, and would only allow a person or group to pass if they knew the password. In modern times, user names and passwords are commonly used by people during a process of a logging in (login) process that controls access to protected computer operating systems, including, but not limited to, mobile phones, cable TV decoders, computers, electronic banking, electronic mail, and automated teller machines (ATMs). A typical computer user has passwords for many purposes including but not limited to, logging into accounts, retrieving e-mail, accessing applications, databases, networks, web sites, and even reading the morning newspaper online.
Despite their name, there is no requirement for passwords to be actual words; indeed, passwords which are not actual words may be harder to guess, which is a desirable property, when trying to prevent unauthorized access to the resource(s) and/or data the password allows a user to access. Some passwords are formed from multiple words and may more accurately be called a passphrase. The term passcode is sometimes used when the secret information is purely numeric, such as the personal identification number (PIN) commonly used for ATM access. Passwords are generally short enough to be easily memorized and typed.
Many organizations specify a password policy that sets requirements for the composition and usage of passwords, typically dictating minimum length, required categories (e.g. upper and lower case, numbers, and special characters), prohibited elements (e.g. own name, date of birth, address, telephone number). Some governments have national authentication frameworks that define requirements for user authentication to government services, including requirements for passwords. However, despite such policies and in many other instances the password of an individual for a particular login will be something that they can easily remember. Today, in 2014, despite over twenty years of increasing penetration of the Internet, electronic devices, electronic resources, and systems the most common password is “123456” having recently unseated “password.” Further, with passwords for a large number of electronic devices and systems it is also common for a user to repeat the same password with multiple devices and systems.
Hence, a third party by gathering personal data on a user may make a reasonable attempt at the password and where successful probably access multiple systems, resources, and data employed or relating to the user. This is, of course, if the user has not simply written it down next to their computer or on a note in their desk, office, home, car, etc.
Not surprisingly, therefore there exist a series of applications that allow a user to store their passwords in a memory device and to retrieve them when needed. Typically, these applications fall into two categories. In the first, for increased security, the passwords are encoded and stored and access to the passwords is provided in response to user validation. However, the user still enters the password themselves once it is shown to them and accordingly, these applications are little more than a black book of passwords and actually not very convenient. In the second category, the device storing the password(s) is specific to the server being accessed and it therefore can provide a higher degree of security. However, such a system is either integrated with a server or specific to the server and/or solution installed.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide users as well as organizations providing/controlling access to systems, resources, and data to be provided with an automatic means of entering password and/or security credential information without the user, for example, selecting the password, knowing the password, having access to the password, or entering the password.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.